


Trick-or-Treat

by Durrr07



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, OMG SERIOUSLY TOO CUTE, Zutara Babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Durrr07/pseuds/Durrr07
Summary: Halloween throughout the years for Zuko and Katara.Short, adorable, aimless fluff.





	Trick-or-Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some sugar for your Zutara cavities.  
Short, cute fluff for your favorite holiday!  
Sorry it's a day late and I didn't have a ton of time to re-edit but Happy [late] Halloween!

“Trick or treat!”

Little voices stretch through the front screen door and bounce around the seemingly empty house. Standing on the front porch are two little kids holding children’s movie themed pillow cases nearly stuffed with candy. There is a boy wearing a blue power rangers costume and his younger sister sporting a veterinary costume complete with a stuffed dog, as to not be confused with a human doctor.

Ten seconds of pain staking waiting, according to the little boy, go by before a tall woman with soft features and long black hair answers the door with a wholesome smile. She is holding a large bowl of candy as she steps out to the porch.

“You two are adorable! Sokka, is that you under that mask?” She shrinks down to their level and holds out the bowl for them to choose. Sokka pulls back his mask after grabbing a Kit Kat, “Yep! Thanks!” He smiles big and wide before turning around and heading towards the next house.

The woman then turns to the girl. “Katara, you make an amazing veterinarian. I wouldn’t trust anyone else but you with my cats.” Katara blushes before grabbing a piece of chocolate. “Thank you noticing my costume. Dad said everyone would think I’m just a boring old doctor.”

The woman with the candy laughs. “Is that right Hakoda?” She tilts her head up lightly to meet his gaze. He’s standing a few feet back from Katara.

“She’s already had some choice words with kids at the school parade today. I’d rather her not try to fight any adults tonight.” He steps a little closer to the girls.

“So I’ve heard. Well you look wonderful darling. Now go catch up to your brother and get more candy.” The woman tells Katara before sending her off jetting towards Sokka.

Hakoda laughs as she runs right past him. “Where are your little ones tonight? I figured you would be out with them.”

“Iroh took them by the tea shop where all the big houses are. Azula brought 3 pillow cases to prepare for her sugar coma tonight.”

They both laugh. 

“Da------d! Sokka took my candy!” They hear Katara shouting from down the sidewalk. Hakoda shakes his head with a smile.

“Tell Zuko I said sorry again for—ya know.”

Ursa nods. “No need to apologize. He needs to learn. Say thanks to Katara for the parenting lesson.”

“DAD!”

\-----

“Katara!”

She turns her head to the call to see Zuko running up the hallway towards her. He looks worried.

“What’s up Zuko? Where’s the fire?”

He rolls his eyes once he reaches her locker. “I need your help.”

“With---“  


“With figuring out my costume for tonight since apparently I’m going trick or treating.” He ends with a deadpan expression.

“OH! Right!” She giggles out.

Another deadpan.

“Well what did you want me to do Zuko? Your mom was so excited and since this is probably the last year we can do this, I wanted to make it special for her.”

He huffs and crosses his arms with a tantrum stomp. “I’m not a baby Katara.”

She looks down to his feet then back up to his face and wrinkles her expression. “Bet.”

“Argh! You know what I mean!”

“Do I ‘Mr. I’m going to throw a fit in the hallway to prove I am too much of an adult to go get free candy’?”

“Katara! I’m too old for this crap even if it is just for mom.”

“Come on Zuko! She’s had a rough couple of months. Just come get free candy with me down a few streets and you’ll never have to do this ever again. Can you do that for her after everything she’s done for you?” She hits him with the pouty lips and puppy eyes.

His stoic expression softens after seconds and he lets out an exaggerated “Fi----ne.”

She smiles while filtering out different books in her locker before shutting it and heading with him towards their next class.

“So what should I be? I have to make something at home. What are you going as?” He asks her.

“I’m going as an old lady. Gran Gran found a huge box of old stuff in the attic that I can use. Hmm, as for your costume we could maybe make it go along with—OH I GOT IT!”

.

“Trick or Treat!”

Katara, dressed as an elderly woman, stands in the yellow light of the neighbor’s porch holding in one hand a large pillowcase for candy and in the other hand a thin, sparkly leash attached to a collar in which Zuko is wearing next to her. He has a black dot on his nose with drawn on whiskers and jingly tags around his neck. His arms are crossed as he pouts.

Someone from inside comes out to give them candy. “Oh my goodness how clever! An old lady and her cat!” Katara nods in excitement as Ursa and Hakoda stand back on the sidewalk laughing with delight.

\-----

“Happy Halloween!” Shouts Aang as he opens the door for the rest of the gang. They all, except for Toph, smile back in greeting and then filter in over the threshold.

“Wait, none of you are dressed up.” Aang inquires. He, on the other hand, is dressed as a monk.

“I didn’t think you were serious.” Sokka says.

“We never agreed it was permanent.” Suki jumps in.

“Fuck that.” Toph says as she slams a bag of glass bottles onto the counter.

“I dressed up!” Katara chimes in.

Zuko laughs next to her. “Kat, I don’t think your work uniform counts.” She frowns at him.

“Toph—whats in the bags?” Aang asks, a bit of edge to his voice as his fear of what’s really in the bag starts to creep through.

“Ohhhh twinkle toes I think you already know the answer to that.” She pulls out three bottles of liquor.

“Toph! We can’t have alcohol here! If someone busts this party---“

“Bust this party? If there is a possibility that someone’s gonna bust up this party, then we must not be at the right place. Guys? Should we head out?” She says with a wicked smirk that is typical trademark Toph. Aang throws his head in his hands as she and Suki start to spike the premade punch.

Aang puts on some music and pulls out the snacks as a few more friends from school start to arrive. Games are laid out in the living room and the punch is swiftly becoming everyone’s favorite drink.

It’s later on and Katara is two drinks in while Zuko is still on his first when they hear “Trick or Treat!” being shouted from beyond the front door.

“Zuko! Go give them some candy! Bowl is on the table by the door.” Aang shouts from the kitchen.

Katara eagerly pulls him along, places the bowl in his arms and opens the door with a delightful smile. There stand four kids, all wearing classic cinema serial killer costumes.

“You guys are the CUTEST!” She shouts a little too loud for Zuko’s ear drum. He takes the opportunity to step forward and drop candy in all of their buckets. The kids give their praise and Katara waves them off before they go back inside.

“They—they’re just too damn cute Zuko.” She whines once the door is closed. He laughs, completely familiar with his girlfriend’s buzzed antics. He sets the bowl back down and pulls her into his arms, leaving a kiss to her head. 

\-----

“Trick or Treat!”

Katara nearly jumps off the couch and Zuko quickly pauses the movie. Ghost face is frozen on the screen, knife posed.

“Relax hunny, it’s just trick or treaters.” He sends her a smirk.

“You know I don’t like scary movies Zuko.” She glares at his jest.

They both get up from the couch to greet the Halloween-ers. Giant bowl in hand, Katara opens the door.

They are greeted by a little boy dressed in a Woody costume surrounded by who they assume is his family. The father is dressed as Buzz Lightyear, the mother dressed as Jessie the Cowgirl, and then Katara gasps to the sight of the tiny baby in her arms dressed as Bullseye the Horse.

Katara sets the bowl down and gets down to Woody’s level. “Well aren’t you just the cutest cowboy I’ve ever seen.” He smiles big, pink lingering on his little cheeks.

“Thank you Ma’am.”

Katara’s heart melts right then and there. Zuko grabs a handful of candy to put into the boy’s bucket and passes along more to the parents holding another for the baby girl.

“You’re all just so adorable.” Katara says, standing to her feet.

The mother smiles. “Thank you so much. Say thank you again Issiah.”  


“Thank you!” He says before skipping off to the next house.

Katara clutches her chest and watches them walk away. Zuko steps up behind her and wraps her up in his arms. He leaves a kiss to her cheek and whispers, “One day my love. One day.”

\-----

“Trick or Treat!”

“Sokka! Get the door!” Suki shouts from the bedroom.

Sokka huffs, pausing his game to grab the bowl of candy by the front door. He opens the door but stops mid way to the sight of his sister, his brother-in-law and their new baby. Katara sports a Veterinary coat with a stethoscope, Zuko is wearing scrubs, and their child Kya is dressed in a fluffy, puppy costume. It is the cutest thing he has ever seen.

“Hey, what are you guys doing out this way? I thought you were staying in your neighborhood.” He steps out to chat.

“We wanted to hit the bigger houses for more candy and to see if you and Suki wanted to join us?” Katara answers.

Sokka looks confused. “More candy? She can’t have any candy though---“  


“It’s all for Katara.” Zuko chimes in.

“Shhh! This is an experience for her!” She fixes Zuko with a glare as she cuddles Kya in her arms.

Sokka snickers then yells back in the house. “Suki! Get out here. We’re going trick or treating with Kya.” They all hear a “SQUEEEE!” from the closed door and Suki bolts out to greet them with excitement.

“Come on Sokka! Tick tock!” Shouts a voice from the sidewalk.

“Dad?”

Hakoda, Ursa and Iroh all line the pavement, waiting for the couples to come out.

“You brought the whole neighborhood didn’t you?” Sokka gives Katara a look.

Zuko holds up his hands. “I had nothing to do with this.”

“IT’S-AN-EXPEIRENCE! Give her some candy Sokka and let’s get going! Say trick-or-treat Kya.” Katara stretches out her arms so Kya’s adorable face is much closer to the guy with all the candy.

Suki giggles and instantly puts five pieces into the little bucket. They leave the bowl out for passing kids and follow the family down the pavement.

And later that night, after all the porch lights have gone off, baby put to bed and Katara has giving herself a chocolate induced stomach ache, she and Zuko sit by the television playing old, cheesy, not so scary movies. She still has her costume on as does he, both too drained to change.

Zuko looks over to his wife who is rubbing her bloated belly adorably.

“Happy Halloween my love.” He says quietly before kissing her cheek.

She cheeks up a beautiful smile. “Happy Halloween darling.”


End file.
